powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Excessive Editing/New Info Okay. I understand a lot of people are excited about the new Sentai premiering this week. But there's a lot of editing and adding new info, and adding pages that are not needed. We are no longer going to have a new page for every single weapon, mecha/robo changer and episode anymore. I made that announcement weeks ago, everyone should know that by now. Anyway, I've got the page protected for a week. After that, someone can update the page accordingly. I'm also making a new rule for this page. No one is to add anything to this until it appears in the show. IE, no info on new mecha until we see it premiere. Ozu Miyuki 17:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) PR counterpart someone changed that info from TBA to some crap called Power Rangers Terra Force. needs to be changed back to TBA.Bafendo 00:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for pointing it out Bafendo. It turns out someone had altered the template, thus changing it on every page. I have reverted the changes on it and locked it, so it should be safe for now. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 02:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :If anyone is actually looking at this, Toei does have news for the Goseiger adaptaion. Essentially it combines the story of Gokaiger (legend war disperses powers across universe, rangers of that season can take the form of any previous ranger, big army has taken over most of the universe) will be integrated into the PR adapt of Goseiger and they'll be recording all new footage for it. Whether or not this means that Saban will still be doing Gokaiger or just jump ahead to Go-Busters is still unknown. In short, we could call the new footage Gokai20 or something of that nature.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 00:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::How are they going to do that with 2 sets of suits? It sounds interesting, but....let's just say my hopes aren't very high on that. Nbajammer 00:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Toei's recording all new footage apparently for the PR Legend War. Saban's basically deciding whether they want to use Goseiger or Gokaiger for the footage. Apparently there are a good cunk of actors that would definitely return (the most likely would be all the Aussie actors and the cast from Samurai.) I would say that the Time Force cast is definitely up for coming back. I would tihnk that Jason David Frank would also come back (since alot of fans would want that). Not sure about how they're going to handle the footage issues, since Galaxy is on another planet and RPM is in another dimension, and SPD is in the future.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 03:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Right, but do you use the Goseiger suits or the Gokaiger suits? How would you use new footage of the Legend War for a Goseiger adaptation unless it is at the end? Nbajammer 03:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Take this duscussion to the forums please guys. Digifiend 14:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Golden Armor - second time? The trivia part says that Megaranger was the first series to show golden armor on the chest parts of the Rangers' suits, but I'm wondering about something. Doesn't the Dragon Armor from Zyuranger count as golden armor? If so, shouldn't Megaranger be said to be the second series, with Goseiger being the third? ChipmunkRaccoon 22:42, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Megaranger and Goseiger could use their enhanced mode at the same time. Only one person could use the Dragon Armor at a time, similar to the Ironumaru from Shinkenger (only one person can use the power up at a time.Gaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 22:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) It should also be noted that the Megarangers only had the Mega Tectors for only Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger. Joker-Man 23:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. ;) ChipmunkRaccoon 02:19, June 18, 2012 (UTC) DVD special Discovered it just now. Should info on it be added to the page? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 10:23, August 14, 2018 (UTC)